


Catching Feelings

by bobasheebaby



Category: Pixelberry - Fandom, PlayChoices, Witness: A Bodyguard Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Asher tries to put some distance between herself and Cassian.
Relationships: Cassian Keane/ Main Character (Witness), f!Cassian Keane/ Main Character (Witness)
Kudos: 3





	Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A friend mentioned that she wished we got a tad more for our diamonds with the Vespa ride, I agreed. Of course even with a mountain of WIP’s my muse latched on. This is a rework of the end of the third chapter, I kept the dialogue, but it feels more satisfying.

Asher rushed out of the back door shaking her head. _The only thing I can stomach in the morning is coffee?! Stupid! You couldn’t say something nicer?!_ She gave a groan as the sight of Cassian’s rejected face immediately invaded her mind.

_I couldn’t eat one fucking waffle?!_ Her stomach softly growled. _They looked and smelled so good too. No, it’s for the best. You can’t fall for her. You can’t do any coupley things, it will only lead to a relationship and you don’t do relationships. Relationships don’t last. You don’t need them._

She squeezed her eyes shut letting out a slow breath. _God you’ve already broken how many of your rules?! No falling asleep, no staying over, NO ASKING THEM BACK TO YOUR PLACE. And you go and invite her to sleep in your bed?!_ She dropped her face into her palm. _For what? Because you’re a little afraid?! You don’t get afraid! Pull on your big girl pants and get it the hell together! No more things that will lead to catching feelings._

_I. Can’t. Catch. Feelings._

She clasped and unclasped her hands before opening her eyes and standing straight. _I need to get out of here before I say or do something else idiotic._

Her eyes carefully scanned the backyard, eyes briefly flicking towards the beach. The warm white sand and sound of crashing waves beckoning to her _. I could always go get a tan._

She looked down at her sleek and simple black dress she’d worn for over twenty four hours. _Oh yea, I don’t have any clothes._ She sighed. _Get to town — far away from Cassian before you make things worse, pick up some clothes and then you can have a relaxing day at the beach to clear your head._

Plan in place, she continued her search for an escape. Her grey eyes sparkled as they landed on a shed tucked away on the side of the property. _Please have a car, a bike ... anything! I need to get out of here — fast!_

Asher walked quickly towards the four walls that stood between her and her freedom. She reached her hand towards the door handle, jumping as she heard a throat clear behind her.

“Whatever you’re looking for, it’s not in there.”

_You have got to be kidding me._ She forced a smile to her lips as she turned to face the Irish beauty who would surely be the death of her far before the mob could reach her. Cassian’s long ginger waves, grass green eyes and plump, biteable lips would be the last thing she saw, she was positive. “I’m trying to find the car so I can check out more of the island.”

_Anything really. I’d take a scooter or a skateboard at this point, as long as I can get some distance between us. I don’t do this, I don’t do sharing details and feelings. I don’t do sharing a bed or_ breakfast _please understand and let me leave_. “Sitting around and doing nothing isn’t an option for me.” _It could quite possibly kill me if we are stuck in the same place any longer._

Cassian sighed. “First of all, you’re not going anywhere alone. It’s my job to keep a close eye on you.” _Close yes, but not in the same damn bed! What was I thinking?! I have a job to do, I can’t get involved with you! Of course you said no to waffles, I keep sending you damn mixed signals. The only worse thing I could have done is make you breakfast in bed._ She took a deep breath. _This is a job, this is a job, this is a job._

Asher shook her head, trying to keep the lilting Irish accent and the way Cassian’s plush lips mesmerized her as she spoke from distracting her from her goal; getting some distance between them. “This is ridiculous! I need _some_ personal space.” _Or you might as well just let the damn mob get me cause either way I’m a dead woman!_ “I don’t need a babysitter just to go to the store.”

“It’s not a question of whether you can handle yourself, Asher. I know you can. But your life is in danger.” _It’s not just a job, I care for you more than I should. I don’t know what I’d do if they found you and I wasn’t able to protect you._

“More like I’ve completely _lost control of my own life.” I left my entire life behind, because the mob_ might _be after me. I gave up everything; the job I busted my ass for, my friends, my house. I don’t own anything anymore, don’t you get it? I don’t know_ who _I am anymore_.

She turned back towards the shed door, blinking away welling tears of frustration. _Just let me have_ something, _please!_ Her hand turned the knob, pushing the door open revealing ... _A Vespa? Well, it’s better than a skateboard._

“What the hell is that?” She snapped her mouth and eyes shut. _Oh my god, can you sound any more like a stuck up bitch?! First I complain about no dishwasher when I spent half my life without one and have no problem washing a damn dish and now I’m bitching about two wheels with a motor, because what, it’s not a luxury car? I would take a goddamn jalopy if it meant I could get some damn space!_

“The second thing I had to tell you. There is no car.”

Her eyes quickly scanned the shed for another vehicle, face falling as she came to the conclusion; they would be riding together. _The universe is punishing me I’m sure, but why?_ “You expect me to drive this thing around …” _with you either in front of me or behind me because of course I can’t go anywhere without you. I’m going to be dead inside a week._

“Actually … this is for emergencies only. It draws too much attention. We’ll mostly be walking.”

_Well it wouldn’t get too much attention if it wasn’t red! And who the hell thought that walking would be safer than riding a flashy red Vespa?! The mob will be driving cars and I have to rely on my feet to get me away from them?_ She internally rolled her eyes. _Yea, that’s smart._ “You’ve got to be kidding me.” _For all the reasons I just listed … in my head … which you can’t read. Come on Asher, pull it together!_

“Any other surprises I should know about?” _You know since you don’t tell me anything beforehand and I’m stuck freaking out at losing even more control that I snap like a snobby bitch ..._

“You’ll be starting your first day at your new job today.”

_And you’re telling me this now?! I have nothing clean to wear, haven’t showered in a day and a half and now I have to walk to work. Grade A operation you have here Marshal’s, I understand it was last minute but allow a girl time to breathe!_

“Already? I thought I’d at least get a day to enjoy the beach!” _Will you just shut up?! Every time you open your fucking mouth you sound more and more like a stuck up socialite._

“This isn’t a vacation. You’ve got to maintain your cover as someone who _needs_ a paycheck.”

Asher groaned at the obvious statement. _Well duh it isn’t a vacation, a vacation doesn’t include hiding from the mob! But one day to get supplies and settle in would be nice. I mean, I’m not asking for much, just a few hours to breathe and go shopping for clothes and get a little distance between you and me._

Cassian shot another glance at the Vespa. _I mean, she has to be at work in an hour and we might not make it walking …_ “it's a bit far though, so if you’d like I’ll make an exception and give you a ride on the Vespa.”

_Does anyone think at the Marshal’s? Don’t give me a car, can’t use the Vespa, get me some mystery job that’s a hike from my home, but I’m not allowed to use my only mode of transportation because it’s too flashy?! Yup, I’m dead. As soon as the mob finds me I will be dead, all they’ll have to do is run me over as I walk because no one thought to give me a damn car!_

“I’d love a good ride.” _That’s it, I’m not speaking anymore. Every time I open my damn mouth I either sound like everything is beneath me or I make innuendos when all I want is to have a few feet of distance between us before I do something I can’t take back …_

Cassian shook her head, unable to contain her grin. _Don’t think about how soft her skin felt beneath your fingertips or the sounds she made as you brought her to the edge over and over again. Don’t think about how much you long to touch and taste her again, how you want to hear every noise she makes. And telling myself not to think about it isn’t helping me …_ “You’ll need a helmet. I still have to prevent you from getting hurt.”

She reached over Asher, her chest brushing against Asher’s back as she plucked two cherry red helmets from the shelf. _Oh god._ Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit back a moan. She cleared her throat as she quickly straightened, handing Asher one of the helmets before turning and throwing her leg over the seat of the scooter. “Hop on.” She said, patting the seat behind her as she carefully gathered her long ginger waves twisting and tucking the ends under the helmet as she pulled it in place.

Asher’s gaze flitted between the helmet in her hand and the small space behind Cassian. _Might as well get this over with._ She pulled the helmet on her head, securing the strap under her chin. “I should probably hold on tight. For safety.” _Oh. My. God. Shut up already! God, if you’re listening, please allow the earth to open up and swallow me whole._

She gulped as she settled behind Cassian, her thighs pressing firmly against her backside. She slid her arms around Cassian’s waist, suddenly aware of the warmth radiating off her body and the pounding of her own heart in her chest. _This was a bad idea. A very very bad idea._

Cassian clenched her jaw trying to ignore the way Asher’s breasts were pressed into her back and the feel of her arms wrapped around her middle. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ “You ready back there?”

Asher nodded, rolling her eyes as she remembered Cassian couldn’t see her. _As ready as I can be._ “Yup.”

The engine started with a purr, vibrating beneath them as Asher spread her palms against the firm muscles of Cassian’s stomach. _This is pure torture._ The faint scent of peaches invaded her senses and her eyes fluttered closed as images of Cassian beneath her played in her head. _Pure sweet torture._

“I hope you're comfortable back there.” _Because I’m in hell up here. How can I forget the way your body feels pressed against mine when you are squeezing me tightly behind me?_ The feel of Asher’s hot breath fanning against her skin made her body tense, as she remembered the way her lips felt on her skin. _I never should have asked her to lie to Tomas. I should have just taken the risk and let him know. What was I thinking? How can I keep my mind clear enough to keep you safe when all I want to do is make you moan?_

Cassian took a final breath as she carefully maneuvered the scooter out onto the road. Her pulse raced as they zipped down the road, breath catching in her throat with each subtle movement behind her. _We’re almost there and then I have the day to calm my damn self before the ride back._

Asher’s mind raced as they made their way around the island. She was completely intoxicated by the scent of Cassian and the feel of her muscles moving. _Stop it. Don’t catch feelings._

_How am I ever going to make it through the summer with my heart intact?_


End file.
